Harry Potter and the Island
by hypnoticmonkeyslayer
Summary: HPLOST crossover. What happens when Harry and Draco get stranded on the Lost island, wandless and stuck with muggles they don't know, while twists and turns happen at every corner? HPDM friendship.


Disclaimer – I own nothing except the plot.

"I am sick to death of you two arguing all the time. We very nicely take the 7th year group to Sydney for end of year, and end of You…Vol…dermort" McGonagall winced "and you two ruin it by having a muggle fight, right in the middle of a beach, which happened to be filled with muggles"

"Potter started it" Draco Malfoy protested

"Yeah right Malfoy. You never called me a loser who deserves to die" Harry said, glaring at Draco.

"Ha! A confession" Draco jumped up. "So I can go now" making Harry roll his eyes.

"Of course you can't. You are both to blame. Now sit quietly until Professor Dumbledore comes to sort out your punishment."

"Minerva, I really see no reason why Draco should be punished so severely. It is obvious Potter started the fight" said Snape, from the back of the room.

"Severus, I do not know who started this fight, nor do I care. The fact is they both joined in, and they both ruined this trip."

"That is most true" Came Dumbledore's voice from the door. "Unfortuantley, Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy cannot possibly be allowed to stay in Sydney with us. You both will be sent to a special centre in Los Angeles that deals with excluded students. You will be sharing a room there and must get along before you can leave. Your hatred for each other went too far this time. You could have let our secret out to the whole world. I am also going to have to confiscate your wands."

"You can't do this!" Draco yelled. "My father will hear about…" Draco trailed of after seeing the look in Dumbledore's eye.

"Your father is currently awaiting trial. No-one will listen to him. Now, hand over your wands" Harry and Draco both thrust them bitterly at Dumbledore. "You will leave tomorrow on flight Oceanic 815. Hopefully, you will start to get along and prove to the other houses that inter-house rivalry is pointless. Both go to your common rooms and stay there until tomorrow. And never do anything this foolish again; otherwise, I will have no choice but to expel you. Muggles cannot know of our existence. Now, go and pack your things."

"How can we? We have no wands" Draco asked angrily

"Well, this will be a good opportunity for you, to learn how to do stuff without using magic" Professor Dumbledore said, clearly amused by Draco's lack of "muggle" skill.

Harry and Draco both left the room glaring at each other.

"I hope you're happy Potter. Getting us excluded and making us doing things the…muggle way. It makes me feel so dirty."

"Don't be so prejudiced against muggles. Sure, my relatives are better off dead, but most of them are alright." Harry said, hardly noticing what he was saying. He couldn't believe he was being sent to some reform centre in LA. They both carried on glaring at each other until they had to go in different directions in their hotel.

A blast of noise met Harry's ears as he walked through the door. "What is happening to you Harry?" "How did it go mate?" "You aren't getting expelled, are you?" "Malfoy is such a jerk"

"Calm down and let me tell you" said Harry to his roommates, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Hermione who had come to see what was happening. "He excluded me and Malfoy, confiscated our wands, said we have to go to a reform centre in LA and can't leave until we can get along."

"At least you weren't expelled." Hermione said, obviously worried he would be, "but I can't believe your punishment means getting along with Malfoy."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for you mate" Ron said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Oh Drakey, how ever will you manage living with Potter until whenever. Can't you get out of it?" Pansy Parkinson asked, her arm wrapped around Draco's shoulders.

"I wish I could" he said whilst really thinking "At least I can get away from Pansy"

"Will you miss me?" she asked

"Of course" he lied "How could I not"

"Oh Drakey" Pansy moved closer to him.

"Well, I have to pack now; you can go back to your room now"

"Erm, ok then. Bye" Pansy said, looking quite depressed.

"BYE!" shouted a class load of teenagers as two started walking to the boarding area. Harry and Malfoy, looking rather in a bad mood, ignored them and glared at each other until they had reached the plane. Malfoy, deciding he may as well try and act a bit nicer to try and get home quicker, decided to start a conversation. "So, where are we sat?" he asked.

"Oh, erm" said Harry, taken aback that Malfoy was trying to act civil. "At the back somewhere"

"Is LA nice?" Malfoy asked, trying to keep the conversation up.

"I suppose. I haven't been there, but it looks nice on TV."

"But I thought you would have been. It's a big place for muggles, and you live with some"

"Even if they had gone, they wouldn't have taken me" Harry muttered, not really wanting to discuss his family with Malfoy, who didn't seem to notice.

"Why not?"

"Because they think I am a freak and anything to do with magic is freakish and they won't even mention anything to do with magic. And keep your voice down. Remember we're in a packed aeroplane."

"So that's why you were whispering."

"Der. I don't want to stay any longer in that stupid reform centre."

"You're not the only one. As if anyone sends me. Draco Malfoy. _The_ Draco Malfoy. To a reform school. Without wands, might I add?"

"You really need to learn that you're not the most important person in the world Malfoy."

"But I am one of the most important"

"The most important people are people who help people."

"Well, the Dark Lord does that," Malfoy lowered his voice. "Your muggle relatives hate you and anything to do with magic. He doesn't see why people like them should live. The same with mud…muggleborns" Malfoy changed to after seeing the look Harry was giving him. "They come from muggles."

"So. At least going to this centre will help me get away from people going on about how I have to kill Voldemort and how I am their hero. I'm sick of it. I just want to be normal. I don't want to have such a massive burden. And I haven't told anyone else that, because I know they wouldn't understand. And here I am, telling you, when you hate me" Harry finished his rant. He couldn't believe he had told Malfoy all of that. But it felt good to get it out.

"I didn't know you hated it. I thought you loved it. And, to be honest, I only hated you because you rejected me. You call me prejudiced, but you wouldn't accept my friendship because I was a Slytherin. That hurt me. It hurt me more when you think I am prejudiced, and refuse to see that you are as well. But now we're getting all this out, I don't hate you anymore. I just dislike you."

"I suppose, when you put it that way, I am prejudiced against Slytherins. But I was 11, and 2 people had told me about how horrible Slytherins were."

"Well, I am being horrible now?"

"I suppose not" Harry said slowly, thinking.

"Our world is all about prejudices. But no-one realises it."

"Well then, we'll do what Dumbledore said. We'll start inter-house unity. We'll make an offer. We won't be prejudiced against each other anymore. We'll get to know each other as normal people. Not Gryffindors and Slytherins. Just ourselves. Deal?"

"…Deal."

Harry and Draco spent the next part of the flight talking about themselves and their lives, and found they had a lot more in common then they first thought. About 6 hours into the flight, the two were quite bored.

"I'm gonna go and see what's taking so long" Draco said, standing up.

"You can't just go and demand the pilot tells you why the flight isn't at its destination yet." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Why not?"

"He's trying to fly a plane! I don't know anyone else who can."

"You said they had auto-pilot."

"Yes, I know, but…" But Draco had already stood up and began walking down the plane.

Harry watched as Draco walked down the aisle, before a large bout of turbulence shook the plane. Harry fastened his seatbelt so quick it wouldn't have been possible to see. The plane dropped again. Harry shut his eyes. He hated this.

Draco fell over as the plane dropped a few hundred feet. He had no idea what was going on. He scrambled up and found a spare seat which he just managed to sit in as the plane dropped again. He turned round to see Harry, who had his eyes shut, with fear evident in his face. Gas masks fell down. Draco had no idea what to do with it. But watching other people gave him the right idea. And the next thing he heard was a loud creaking noise coming from the tail end of the plane.

Harry opened his eyes in time to see the gas masks come down, but before he had chance to put it on, he heard a very loud creaking noise, and he was suddenly in the air, along with numerous other people. All he could hear was screaming. His screaming. And then he blacked out.

Draco turned around again, dreading what he would find. The whole tail end of the plane was gone. Along with Harry. But he didn't have time to worry. Because the rest of the plane was now plummeting to the ground. "Lousy Muggles" he thought. Before closing his eyes, and waiting for the end to come.


End file.
